Watching you sleep
by Yanca
Summary: This is a songfic set to "the Cure - Love song": Jack thoughts when he is watching Ianto sleeping - It is my first fanfic and my first story in English. Janto obviously.


A/N: This is my first fanfic, my first songfic and most important: my first story in English, i apologize for every grammar and vocabulary mistake, I dont have a beta reader - And I hope it isnt that bad, please be kind ;)

Titel: Watching you sleep

Themes: Hurt/Comfort/Angst

Pairing: Jack/Ianto

Spoilers: not really

rating: T

disclaimer: I own nothing, even the laptop isnt really mine, Im just a poor student :)

summary: this is a song fic to the cure – love song,

* * *

**Watching you sleep**

_Whenever Im alone with you,_

_You make me feel like I am home again._

_Whenever Im alone with you,_

_You make me felle like I am whole again._

Jack just layed there and watched Ianto sleep.

He looked adorable when he slept, peaceful and very innocent. And he looked young, he looked as

young as he really was. When he slept, it was one of the rare moments you could see his real age, when

the dark clouds were leaving his mild face.

Of course he just looked that way when he didnt scream in one of his painful nightmares, which was

happening way to often, in those nights Jack had to wake him because he couldn't stand those painful

screams, and the thought of horror his young lover saw.

Although Tonight is a peaceful night and Ianto just lays there and Jack is watching him.

Often Ianto is talking in his sleep, mostly in welsh. He loves to listen to his soft murmur, and he

smiles when he discerns his name in Iantos words. In those moments, Jack has the feeling, that

this is the right place, the exact place and time where he belongs right now. He wouldnt change this moment

for nothing on earth, no for nothing in the whole universe, there is no place where he would rather

be. Laying in bed with Ianto, watching him sleep, dreaming and listening to his murmur, is the most

lovely thing for Jack, and the second best thing he likes to do with his gorgeous Welshman alone in a room.

_Whenever Im alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am young again_

_Whenever Im alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am fun again_

Most times Jack is forgetting how young Ianto really is. He has seen to much in his short life, and

felt too much pain. This is one of the things Torchwood does to his members. Ianto is always this

thoughtful, this reasonable, however there are moments to realize his true age.

You see it on his face when he sleeps, in the rare moments when he laughs, sometimes you can see

it in the innocent look in his eyes.

Those beautiful, trusting stormy blue eyes, Jack loves so much, way to often darkened by hurt fear

or painful memories.

Every time Jack is seeing one of those feelings, or worse all of them in his eyes, he wants to wrap

his arms around his adorable lover and protect him from everything bad that could happen to

him. Since he couldnt protect him from the world and the life Ianto choose to live, that would

mean to protect him from Jack himself, too.

Jack needs his younger lover, he was the one that showed him how to laugh again, to enjoy life, to

enjoy every second he can with his Welshman, because every second could be their last.

So he is trying, how often as possible, to bring his lover to show him his young side, because

every time he is seeing the young Ianto, he can join him and stop for a moment feeling as old as he

is, and enjoy their time together.

As long at it may last!

_However far away_

_I will always love you_

_However long I stay_

_I will always love you_

_Whatever words I say_

_I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

Sometimes, in the dead of the night, he gets scared, fear is taken his breath away, in those moments

he is afraid to close his eyes, because he is afraid, when he opens them, this all, Ianto and his

whole world, will be gone and all that is left would be Jack, alone. He is terribly scared of the

thought of being alone, again.

In those moments, and there are to many of them, he promises to himself not to forget, not to forget

how it used to fell like lying in bed with Ianto, watching him sleep, not to forget his scent, his taste,

his voice, the sound of his laughter.

In those moments he would like to scream, to scream in sheer desperation, but of course he will stay

calm, maybe choke his scream with his fist, or a pillow. He doesn't want Ianto to see his despair, his deep

painful desperation, he dont want him to be scared for Jack, desperate for being incapable of helping

him, to free him from his pain.

He doesnt want cause him more pain then he does anyhow, with being immortal, with just being

him.

_Whenever Im alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am free again_

_Whenever Im alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am clean again_

Apart from being scared to death of losing Ianto, to lose someone he loves again, those moments

with him, the time they can spend together is one of the happiest of his long life.

Ianto Jones, was able to bring him back to life, to show him again how to love and fuck the

consequences, to be thankful to have the opportunity to meet someone like him, even if it means to

lose him in the end.

And Jack would never change that, and however afraid he is of losing him, he is trying no to let it

darken their short time together.

_However far away_

_I will always love you_

_However long I stay_

_I will always love you_

_Whatever words I say_

_I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

_**The end.**_

* * *

Please review, I am very uncertain and nervous about this :) Yanca


End file.
